


贝叶莲华经

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	贝叶莲华经

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

卖蛋糕的柜台前，何九华走到尚九熙身边，凑近了瞧着玻璃格子里闪着诱人色泽的食物。

“这些面包都叫什么名儿啊。”

“吃就完了，管他什么名儿呢。”

“国内有个网红的蛋糕这儿有吗？”

“什么蛋糕。”

“肉松小贝。”

尚九熙盯着何九华若无其事的侧脸，半晌低低地笑了一声：“怕你吃不起。”

“我跟栾哥关系好。”何九华直起身来笑。

“我看你就是没吃饱。”

背后欺上来的灼热酥软了何九华半边身子，他扶着货橱，身后挨了一下顶，转了眼笑得邪气：“就一晚，明儿我就回。”

“我稀罕？”尚九熙转了身漫不经心，“随你。”

29号离开威尼斯，迷迷糊糊地进了新酒店。尚九熙一个人推了两个箱子，何九华过来帮高筱贝提着他买的一些零碎小玩意儿。

高筱贝怪不好意思的：“不用帮我拿这个……你看九熙他……”

“我不看。”何九华嗓子有点哑，“谁让他说我一小时35？”

高筱贝笑得打跌：“你们俩设计的包袱你还生气？”

“他说多点儿我也不至于不搭理他。”

何九华赌着气的样子可爱得让人忘记他的年龄。高筱贝心里痒痒的，压低了声音跟他说：“我们华儿一夜千金。”

得了个带着笑的白眼。

高筱贝拿着吹风机吹头发，搭档在背后拍了他肩，他关了吹风机，才听见微信的视频电话声音。

备注是“华儿”。

高筱贝不知为何有些心虚，看着搭档走开的背影，才接起视频：“喂？”

视频里是何九华湿淋淋的脑袋，头发滴着水被抓在脑后：“筱贝，你那屋有吹风机吗，我屋吹风机是个坏的。”

灯光昏暗着自上而下照亮何九华的脸，眉骨、睫毛、鼻梁的阴影锋利如刀，桃花眼带着潮湿的气息苦恼地瞥他。高筱贝一时被他容光所慑，说不出话来。

“筱贝？”

“哦，有。我给你送过去吧。”

烟开兰叶香风暖，桃花照水白浪翻。

小鹿迈着轻快的脚步，走向了猎食者的洞穴。

“你、你是不是早有预谋？”被拆吃入腹的小鹿还在做最后的挣扎。

“你就不应该来。”何九华压紧了床上的人，两人的裤子在蹬踹中逐渐落地，

“你让我送吹风机来的……”声音带了呜咽。不知是委屈还是舒服。真动听。

“那是谁在给我吹头发的时候，摸我的文身？”

小家伙说不出话了。何九华不爱这份沉默，掀了他的睡衣去寻觅胸前的梅花。一口下去就听见了带着痛的颤声儿，安抚地舔了舔，嘬紧了唇去吸。

高筱贝敏感得发抖，只觉得何九华这一口真的要从自己胸前吸出奶水来，绷紧了身子不知是想躲还是迎合，朦胧间听到自己带了哭腔的呻吟高高低低。

何九华把他抓在自己胳膊上的手拿下来，安抚地吻他的眼睛。过分的刺激让高筱贝恍惚间忘记身在何方，也没注意屈起的双腿间，已经无声无息地进入了两根手指。

“筱贝？筱贝？”何九华去试探他的耳朵，混乱的呼吸和呢喃一起吹在耳边，舌尖勾画过耳廓再含住耳垂亲吻，吻得少年人睁着漂亮的眼睛失神。

这里不敏感。没意思。

向下细细地寻觅喉结，一上一下的舔吻让高筱贝忘记了怎么呼吸，哽着嗓子不成声地呜咽。

多么鲜嫩可口的小东西。

右手不疾不徐地旋转着扩张，把自己全心全意交付出来的人始终没有过分的紧张和挣扎。顺利的进出揉按，指尖很快摸到了刺激的一点。

高筱贝瞬间抖得像过电，伸手抓他的肩，带着哭腔儿喊他“华儿”。

何九华的眼睛沉了下来。在猎食者耳中，这不是求饶，这是挑衅。

何九华的手离开扩张的地方，握住了少年人漂亮的阴茎。带着润滑的手转过一圈，虎口圈住头部向下带过，露出渗着液体的前端，用拇指轻轻扫过就让人绷紧像一尾离水的鱼。

贴近，跨坐，两根性器亲密地被紧握在一处。一只手掐不住，于是把高筱贝的手也拉过来。身量高挑的人手指也细长，带着上下撸动的时候，奇异的陌生感让何九华也感到快意。

“华儿…大华……”高筱贝握得手酸，“我手没劲儿了……”

桃花眼居高临下，一笑：“叫什么？”

“华……”仿佛感觉到危机，小动物警觉地把后面的字眼吞回去，漂亮的眼睛扑闪无措，两只手一起伸过去抓何九华的性器，“求你了。”

两只手都纤长柔软，纠缠着握紧的时候，漂亮得让人心软。何九华笑着抓过他的手亲了亲，推起他一条赤裸的腿，抵住入口：“叫师叔。”

“师叔儿~”

啧，还是个乖孩子。

乖孩子，当然有糖吃。

——就在你旁边陪着你哪也不去可好？

——一生陪我看一次景色好嘛？

收拾完了行李在大堂等人，何九华扫见大堂有吸烟室，进去点了根烟。高筱贝不抽烟，可是隔着玻璃看何九华旁若无人的模样心里发痒，推门跟了进去。

尚九熙推着箱子从电梯出来，隔着玻璃跟他们点头，算是打了招呼。高筱贝看他一身晃眼的衣服还是吓了一惊：“怎么跟个胡萝卜似的。”

何九华跟尚九熙对上眼神的瞬间已经后脊梁骨发麻，那一眼让他身上曾经挨过操的地方空涨着活了过来。他用力咬着烟嘴笑，眼神里不知是期待还是畏惧微微地闪：“gay里gay气的。”

“你不是说他……”不喜欢男人？后半句被高筱贝含混在自己的嗓子眼里。

“啊？我说了吗？”何九华的声音带了点漫不经心，“我说的是他不做下边那个。”

“那你们……”高筱贝下意识地问了一句，又觉得不妥。

尚九熙穿着那一身亮眼得有些滑稽的衣服，远远地冲这边歪了一下头。高筱贝甚至觉得他都没有朝这边扫过一个眼神。

何九华已经熄了烟朝他走过去了。

高筱贝眼睁睁地看着何九华走到尚九熙身边接过他的行李箱，自然而然地交错肩膀站在一起。明明何九华身高矮上一点，却习惯性地低着头跟尚九熙说话，眼神没有着落地悬在尚九熙腰间。尚九熙有一搭没一搭地答应着，把头上的墨镜拉下来盖住眼睛。

有一瞬间高筱贝觉得尚九熙似乎瞟了自己一眼，似乎又没有。他下意识地盯住了尚九熙薄薄的嘴唇。他看见何九华低头笑着，点点头又摇摇头。

冰寒的气息从背后袭来，把他从盛夏一把推到多雨的深秋。

尚九熙问何九华：

——好吃吗？


End file.
